


Jumping through portals never ends well

by ShiningSky



Series: What if? [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, What-If, another silly thing, jumping to another Earth, problematic meta humans, secret not so secret relationship, team arrow & team flash know everything, they're a bunch of trolls rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSky/pseuds/ShiningSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Barry were stranded on whatever Earth that was and the only thing the two of them were sure was, that it was Central City if the big bold shining letters on the highest building were any indication. Oliver rubbed his forehead and Barry shifted from leg to leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping through portals never ends well

Oliver and Barry were stranded on whatever Earth that was and the only thing the two of them were sure was, that it was Central City if the big bold shining letters on the highest building were any indication. Oliver rubbed his forehead and Barry shifted from leg to leg.

“I put a tracker on him… them, but I don’t think it will work anymore.” Oliver said with a sigh.

Barry nudged him, a weak smile playing on his lips. “Them?”

“Our villain and Cisco.” Oliver grunted. “I thought about putting trackers on our teams as precaution.” He said when Barry raised a brow.

Barry hummed in understanding. “We could try, though, to track them.” He said uncertainly and Oliver nodded, they could as well.

 For now, though it would be better to go back to the beginning  and what exactly put them in this predicament.

*****~~*****

Oliver was pissed off, actually it was understatement, a huge one. He paced the floor in attempt to clear his head a bit, it didn’t really work. They had a problem with some stray meta human, he cringed internally at the name, he refused to call them that no matter what Barry said. To add a spice to things it was a breacher but his powers were slightly different than Cisco’s as much as he was aware. Felicity was giving him pitying looks, Diggle was making this face when he thought Oliver was being an idiot and Thea shook her head every time he passed her, Laurel was in the toilet so he didn’t have to face her for the moment. Finally he stilled and faced them, stern look on his face, he glanced briefly to the side and back.

“I think we should call Barry.” He finally said and Thea stood up suddenly, hands flying up exasperatedly.

“Yes! Finally!” She exclaimed loudly and Oliver frowned.

Felicity pushed herself from the computer station and did a swirl on her chair before she faced him. “We made a bet how long it will take you to admit you need help from our favorite speedster.”

Oliver squinted taking a step back. “You made a bet?”

“We did, it’s kind of entertaining to watch you struggle to admit you may need help.” Laurel appeared from around the corner. She looked over a room a smirk blooming on her face. “Now pay.” She reached out her hand to the crowd and wiggled her brows.

Oliver took the whole scene with a big dose of bewilderment, and not for the first time he thought that his team was composed of 5 year olds.

Money was handed and Oliver wanted to go on the streets, because it was too much.

“Seriously Ollie, I thought you would be thrilled to see Barry. I’m disappointed it took you so long to decide to ask for his help.” Thea shot him a pitying look and he squared his shoulders.

“You’re disappointed because you didn’t win the wager.” He said and Thea had a gall to laugh.

“Maybe.” She smiled.

“Besides I don’t see why I should be _thrilled—“_ he glanced at his sister, “—to see him.” He crossed his arms on his chest trying to look unsuspicious but by the looks he received, he might’ve failed at that. Friends he thought were too much to handle and he wondered how it happened in the first place that he had so many of them.

Felicity snorted. “Pleeaase, we know that you’re making out, necking, snogging—“she giggled, ” I absolutely love this word—“ She giggled some more but Diggle cleared his throat giving her a pointed look. She made a little ‘o’ and scratched her head. “Right so you’re making out like teenagers when no one see. Which is really hot to think about.” Oliver raised a brow at that and Felicity blushed. “Not that I think about the two of you making out or anything!” She added hastily.  Thea laughed and Diggle shook his head with resignation, smile plastered all over his face.

Laurel laughed, loud and warm. “Of course it’s hot to think about them making out.” She smirked when Oliver let out a sigh and promptly put his head in his hands despairing over his miserable life and people he called friends.

“We’re wounded that you didn’t tell us, Oliver.” Diggle said and he appeared anything but wounded. Oliver grunted under his breath.

“You know now, so let’s call him and have this over with.”

His team was grinning at him and he wished he was in different dimension, they’re insufferable conspirators, and he felt headache coming already.

 

*****~~*****

Team Flash was in Arrow cave, which Oliver refused to call that, the same evening he called them. Barry completely oblivious to team Arrow knowing looks through all the informing on their villain.

He still wasn’t sure how the whole thing with Barry started but he didn’t regret it and didn’t have any impulses to cut it or anything which was quite surprising but not unwelcome. Once they had some sort of plan he took Barry by his elbow and kissed him right there on the center of his base with both teams looking at them, he spotted some money traveling from hand to hand and he almost rolled his eyes.

Barry was a spluttering, blushing brightly mess, looking around like a deer caught in headlights but one look on their teams made him straighten and point a finger at them accusingly. “You knew! You all knew!”

“And they made bets. All of them.” Oliver added because he could. The bastards actually looked like they’re ashamed even if it was for a fraction of second.

“What?!” Barry squeaked and then blushed even more. Oliver shrugged pulling him to the elevator.

A heated murmuring accompanying them as the background sound.

In the elevator Barry tried to calm his breathing, Oliver had his hand on the small of his back.

“Ok?” Oliver asked, rubbing small circles on Barry’s back.

“Yeah, yeah.” A loud exhale. “They know.”

“Yes, they do.”

Barry looked at him then, shy smile turning into a playful smirk and Oliver smirked back. A second later Barry circled his arms around his neck and Oliver squeezed Barry’s hips smiling into the kiss. Barry giggled breathlessly, kissing him like the world was about to end, he opened his mouth and Barry took the chance, Oliver let him explore the roof of his mouth before he sucked on the tongue in his mouth and Barry keened. Hands traveling all over Oliver’s body and Oliver would be lying if he said he didn’t like it, because he absolutely did like how enthusiastic Barry was every time they kissed. The elevator stopped but Oliver didn’t care and neither did Barry if the sounds he was making were any indication. He let go of Barry’s lips and instead hid his head in his throat. Barry giggled when Oliver run his nose on the base of his neck, tickling him there, only to moan a second later. Oliver bit him lightly on the juncture between shoulder and neck, glad that Barry had his civil clothes instead of the suit. He sucked on the spot, kissing it when he was done with it. He glanced at Barry, hair disheveled and lips swollen, arranged into lazy and warm smile, he looked dazed and Oliver was sure he wasn’t better himself, he grinned into Barry’s throat. Of course it was the time when the breacher decided to attack, they both groaned at the alarm but still got back down to the base to get ready. Villains had the most awful timing ever Oliver thought angrily.

*****~~*****

Cisco was insisting on a new name on their individual and Oliver let him just to humor him, he got a gasp in response and ‘I knew you couldn’t resist my charm and incredible wit.’ To which Barry referred to Oliver as his and ‘go find your own Arrow.’ Cisco laughed, then there was a longer pause and ‘Do you think The—‘ Oliver vehemently said ‘no’ and Cisco moped, a chastised ‘Ollie’ from Thea over the comms got Barry laughing.

Their breacher, Space Hooper Cisco reminded them, right…  the name was utterly ridiculous and Oliver wasn’t sure when this became his life, decided to led them by their noses until they ended in Arrow base of operation of all the possible places. Hooper, gripping Cisco by his hair with a gun pointed at them, was grinning like a mad man.

“You know I wasn’t supposed to end on this Earth, it was small miscalculation on my part. Since you decided to make my life difficult, though I’m going to take this puppy with me to punish you.” The guy said and then opened a portal, he saluted them and jumped through it taking Cisco with him. Oliver took a step forward but Barry grabbed him and sped into the portal before it closed.

And that’s how they ended in another Earth with only a slight idea where Hooper or Cisco were. The GPS was working, kind of, it was glitching but it gave them some idea so they split up. Barry went outside the city by its border and Oliver went to the power station, sky went completely dark and wind got stronger apparently the weather was against them, too.  

Once he was on Power station grounds he was face to face with the meta human, so Barry was after Cisco then.

Oliver fought the man who he decided must’ve some kind of training because he was good at hand to hand combat, it didn’t help that outside being a breacher he could teleport on short distances or teleport things like his arrows for example. A loud rumble ripped the sky and it started raining. Oliver cursed under his breath, circling the other man. Thunder stroked somewhere and Oliver attacked, he was able to knock Hooper out but the flash of light weakened his guard and he was hit by something, Hooper last attempt of attack before he lost consciousness. Oliver landed on some kind of construction, most likely one of the voltage towers, the air knocked out of him. His eyes watered but when he looked up he saw a big explosion in the distance, some kind of energy going through the city. He tried to heave himself up  just as thunder hit the voltage tower Oliver was leaning on. He felt incredible pain, the light blinding him. He thought about Barry and then there was only darkness.

*****~~*****

Barry watched in horror as the dark matter was released with the explosion, Cisco was beside him, unconscious but well and the only thing Barry was able to think was Oliver over and over again. The storm was easing up and Barry grabbed Cisco and run to the power station praying to whatever there was that Oliver was fine.

Fortunately he didn’t have to look for his partner too long. Oliver was lying on the ground, their villain few feet away, but he didn’t care about him. He put Cisco down and went over to Oliver, fear clutching his heart, squeezing it hard. Oliver grunted and moved and Barry was by his side in a heartbeat.

*****~~*****

Oliver opened his eyes to Barry’s concerned and strained by tears face.

“Barry.” His throat was stiff and dry and his body was in pain not a big one, an echo of something bigger.

Barry hugged him saying ‘Ollie’ again and again, a chocked mantra.

“Barry ‘m fine.”

“I thought that something happened to you… I…”

“It’s ok, I’m fine. What about Cisco?” Oliver glanced around spotting team Flash member, lying there on the wet grass.

“He’s fine, Hooper knocked him off, but he’s fine.”

“Hooper?”

“I don’t know, I wanted to check on you first.”

Oliver squeezed Barry’s shoulder kissing him on the temple which got him a smile in return, and because he was slightly dazed from the shock his body went through, he grunted “I love you” in a raspy voice.

Barry stilled for a second, his eyes going wide as saucers and then he vibrated, literally vibrated with a happy laugh.

“I love you, too.” He said kissing Oliver all over his face.

“Great I’m happy for you but I would like to go home and take some painkillers.” Cisco voice reached them, effectively destroying the moment.

Barry flushed a bright red and Oliver let his head bang on Flash shoulder in resignation, groan leaving his throat tension flying out of him like hot air from the balloon. Home. Right.

*****~~*****

It was approximately a week ago and now Oliver had a problem. Not the Space Hooper kind of problem because it turned out he was dead apparently stroked by a thunder. So no, the breacher wasn’t a problem anymore. He was frantic and nervous, which he wasn’t that often, when he called Barry.

“Barry, I need your help.”

‘What? Of course. What happened?’

“Can we meet at Central?”

‘Central? But I can run to Star City.’ Barry said confused.

“I’m already on my way there.” Oliver lied. He wasn’t on his way to Central but he was about to, once he finished the call.

‘Oh, ok. Where do you want to meet?’

*****~~*****

Barry was looking over the city from the rooftop, he rarely took a chance to watch over his city like that, but it calmed him a bit. He bit his lower lip with nervousness, worry consuming him. Oliver sounded almost panicked over the phone and Barry wondered what happened. He checked his phone to look up the time when he felt a gust of wind. He slowly turned and there were hands on his face pulling him into a kiss.

“ _Barry.”_

Oliver looked completely lost and Barry shivered.

“What’s it? What happened, Ollie?”

Oliver took a step back, Barry noted that he was in his Arrow suit and frowned, he thought Oliver took a train, why did he change his clothes?

Oliver shifted from side to side, shoulders sagging his chest rose when he took a deep breath in.

“It will be better when I show you.”

“Show me what?” Barry didn’t want to sound panicked or anything but his stomach made a somersault from intensified worry.

Oliver shook his head and took a step back and then another and another finally reaching a wall on the far end, Barry stood frozen in place a billion scenarios going through his head and then Oliver run. _Run_.

He was by Barry’s side in a flash.

“Oh.” Barry let out, eyes wide and lips making a little ‘o’.

Oliver worried his lips and Barry touched them with trembling hand.

“How?”

Oliver shrugged. “I think… because of the blast from the explosion on that other Earth. I was also kind of hit by lightning then.”

Barry groaned pulling Oliver to him. “And you didn’t think it was important to mention.”

“Sorry.” Oliver grunted into Barry’s shirt.

“Idiot.” Barry decided and then laughed. “Oh my God.”

Oliver squirmed but Barry just hold him stronger kissing his ear to stop him, it worked.

“You’re a speedster now.”

“Yes.” Oliver grunted almost unhappily and Barry squeezed him some more.

“Cisco and Harry will be thrilled.”

Oliver stilled. Barry had some awful feeling rising up in him. “You told your team, didn’t you?”

Oliver was silent.

“Ollie?”

“I didn’t, you’re the first that knows.”

Barry wasn’t sure if he should be happy that no one else know about it or horrified that Oliver didn’t think he should share with his own team about something so serious.

“You know that we’ll need to tell them as well as my team. You need to be checked to ensure your condition is stable.” Oliver was squeezing him a bit too much, but Barry didn’t mind. “You know that this doesn’t change anything, right?” Oliver tensed and Barry let out an unhappy sigh. “I still love you, I’m not going to let you go or whatever.”

Oliver looked over to him, searching his face apparently finding what he wanted to find and leaned to kiss him, Barry happily obliged. He liked kissing with Oliver and he never thought that he will end some day in a relationship with Oliver Queen of all people but he was happy it happened.

When the kiss ended much to Barry chagrin, Oliver leaned his forehead on Barry’s, “I know, we’ll tell them.” He whispered and Barry decided that they’ll be fine, that everything somehow will fall into place. He will pull Oliver through it and maybe it was a little silly of him but he really wanted to go for a run with Oliver by his side.

*****~~*****

Oliver thought that it would go all far worse than being a speedster, having super speed couldn’t be that bad, maybe he should teach Barry how to use a bow now,  just to even things out. But quite honestly in this moment he would rather cuddle with Barry and then proceed to kiss him senseless. The sudden speedster revelation could wait, he just hoped Cisco wouldn’t try to rename him.

Fate had a strange take on humor, Oliver decided.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was whining to me about all the what if's where Olivarry was concerned and her rant drained me out of the whole energy, at home though I thought why not and took the first headcanon she talked about, as you can probably tell by now it was: What if Oliver became a speedster? 
> 
> I wonder what should I write next, so many ideas so little time.


End file.
